One Night in London
by Boducky
Summary: Someone bumps into Spike and Dru on the subway one night. This certain someone is greatly inspired by Spike's look. A tad of sexual suggestion.


**One Night in London**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters. Nor do I own the certain someone that shall be mentioned later on in this fic.  
Spoilers: None. Unless you didn't know that Spike was dating Dru.  
Just a bit of insanity I cooked up. I blame the nail polish fumes.  
THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, LYNNSEY! (Because you asked so nicely)

The young man paid his fare and bounced into the train. He had lived in London for years and wasn't the least bit concerned about the possible dangers of taking the subway this late at night. Besides, he was too stoked to worry about little things like that.

After years of hard work and shitty, low-paying bar gigs, he had finally landed a deal with a record company. Well, not a deal, exactly. The producers had listened to his tape and had really liked what they heard. He'd been called into their office for a talk... it was only a matter of time before things took off. Things were definitely looking up.

He looked around and saw there was no place to sit. He grabbed hold of the hand railing and tucked a few strands of his long, brown hair behind his ear. Bloody hair... it was getting to be a real pain in the ass. And it just didn't seem to be _him_ anymore. He was taking off... he was going to be a star… he could just feel it. He was going to need a new look. Something that really grabbed people's attention... something that drove the birds wild.

Suddenly a voice cried out "Oi! Wait a second!" The man turned his head to see a leather clad arm held out, keeping the train door from closing. The woman who stepped on the train was an exotic beauty... pale skin, raven hair, captivating eyes. She was giggling as she stepped on the train, daintily holding someone's hand as she glided into the train as though she were a member of royalty from days of old, sliding into a carriage. She continued holding her companion's hand and did a care-free twirl after he had finished climbing the steps. The couple sauntered close to where the young man was standing; their very movements seemed like a dance.

It was the bloke that was with her that really caught the young man's attention... now _he_ was something else. No, it wasn't attraction or anything like that... the man happened to like ladies a great deal, thank you very much. There was just something about the other man, something utterly captivating and unique.

The woman swayed against her lover and leaned her head back to whisper something in his ear. Her hair flowed over the shoulder of his ankle length leather jacket, and contrasted sharply with his pale skin and white-blond hair. That colour couldn't be natural... he must have bleached it. It looked smashing.

The other bloke must have sensed that he was being watched; he looked up and stared right into the young man's eyes. A slight sneer curled his lip, and he made a show of wrapping his arms around the woman and kissing the side of her face. She giggled at this and murmured something that didn't make any sense... she must have been drunk. The young man glanced away, but not before taking in more of this stranger's fashion sense. His finger nails were painted black. It made him look sort of sinister... like the bad boy. Chicks always love the bad boy... even though they want to hate him.

The young man grinned at this thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen another passenger (a rather trashy looking younger woman) checking out the pale stranger. There was no doubt about it... she wanted him and was jealous of his girlfriend. The young man couldn't help it... he just had to learn everything he could about this person's 'look'.

He looked back at the couple, studying the man in particular. He had taken his jacket off and had wrapped it around the woman. Underneath, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with white designs that clung to his chest and gaped open a bit at the neck. Good idea, showing off what you have, making the girls want to see more. He was also wearing black jeans and black Doc Martens. It made him look dangerous.

The young man noticed that the woman had stopped moving, and that they had both taken notice of his scrutiny. The bemused look on the woman's face and the slightly shocked look on the man's indicated that they knew the young man hadn't been checking _her_ out. He glanced away from the couple, his face turning red. He was slightly embarrassed that they obviously thought he fancied men. Oh well, let them think that. It doesn't matter... I'll be a star and all the women will want me.

The woman turned to her companion and swayed slightly, as if listening to music only she could hear. Maybe she was on drugs. "Spike, I'm hungry," she moaned dreamily, turning to look at the young man. Judging by the expression on her face, she could have been _perfectly_ content eating the young man. Which, he mused, wasn't exactly a bad thing. Her companion glanced at him, looking utterly bored.

"I'm more in the mood for Chinese, Dru, luv," he drawled, smirking. She laughed and swatted him as though he had said something naughty. Naughty but highly amusing. She smiled and pressed close against him suggestively, and was looking lavasciously at the young man all the while.

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" she offered in that dreamy voice of hers. The young man started at the invitation: quite an unusual thing for a complete stranger to offer. The wicked grins on their faces suggested that they might have had more in mind than just dinner. A threesome, perhaps? The young man's idea of a threesome was him and two girls... men were definitely out of the question. Despite what the couple may have thought earlier, he really didn't look at guys in _that_ way.

"Uh... no thank you, ma'am," he stated once he could find his voice. The woman pouted as though she was thoroughly disappointed. Her companion just smirked and kissed her cheek. "I've got an important errand to run," he explained, trying to comfort her. At that she just smiled and turned to whisper in her companion's ear again.

The young man got off two stops earlier than usual... he had to pick up some things. He hadn't exactly lied to the woman, Dru. He did have an errand. Others would have seen it as trivial, but to him it was crucial.

He sauntered into the all-night convenience store and picked up only two things. Then he headed to the counter. The clerk raised her eyebrow when she saw his second purchase, but said nothing as she rang it through.

"That'll be 7,50 pounds," she droned, utterly bored. The young man opened his wallet and was shocked to see no money there. He had spent the last of it at lunch earlier that day. He took out his credit card and handed it to her. She looked at him with mild disgust.

"We don't accept credit cards for anything less than a 20 pound purchase," she complained. He flashed his most charming, disarming smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. Could you just throw in some packages of cigs to go with it, then?" That seemed to do the trick. She smiled back, placed some cigarettes in his bang and rang up the new total. He handed her his card and she soon handed him the receipt to sign._  
_

_  
Billy Idol_

He handed the pen back to her. "Thanks a lot, luv," he drawled, flashing his new bad boy grin at her. She flushed slightly and whished him good night. Billy walked out of the store and into the night, and started to head home. He walked briskly, carrying his precious packages close to him. Smokes, black nail polish and a bottle of peroxide. Now, it was time to go and create the new him. The chicks would go _wild_. He smirked, thinking of that Spike bloke from the subway._  
_

_  
Thanks a million mate._


End file.
